Can Trust Be Repaired, Aniki?
by Biscuit15
Summary: Madara is drunk and abuses Izuna. Their parents kick Madara out of the house but when Izuna turns out to be pregnant, he's kicked out of the house, too. Can Madara take care of his brother that hates him? MPREG NON-CON MadaIzu HashiMada
1. Chapter 1

**A/N In case you didn't read the summary properly, this will be M-PREG.**

"Otouto…"

Izuna's eyes flickered open at his brother's voice -what did Madara want at… three o'clock in the morning?

"Otouto, get up!"

Izuna sat up and looked over at his brother with tired eyes and a large pout on his face. "Aniki, I'm tired…"

Madara shook his head and grinned in a manner that frightened Izuna, making him shiver in fear. He approached the bed and sat down beside his brother. From the angle that they were sitting in, Izuna could smell the alcohol on his brother's breath. He had been drinking once again. Izuna knew that Madara drank to cope with their abusive parents, but when Madara would come home drunk, he scared Izuna.

"No time for sleeping now, otouto." Madara said quietly, glancing at the door. It was as if he were almost afraid that someone would come walking in any minute now. His grin soon turned into a predacious smirk. "We have to be quick, okay?"

Izuna blinked and tilted his head, moving his hand to rub at his sore eyes. Quick? What were they going to do? What was Madara talking about?

"Aniki, I –"

With that said, Madara cut his little brother off by placing his lips over Izuna's.

**Please go to adultfanfiction to read the rest**


	2. Chapter 2

Senju Hashirama was content as he sat on his couch that morning, quietly reading a book. Tobirama had just left for school and Madara hadn't called to tell him that the younger male was coming around today, so he had figured that he had the house to himself for a few hours at least.

That was what Hashirama had thought until he heard a furious pounding on his front door.

Hashirama placed the bookmark in his book and sat it down on the couch before approaching the front door warily. He peaked through the eyehole at the top of the door, and when he saw the familiar mane of messy black hair, his heart began pounding in his chest - something had to have happened to Madara for him to be banging at the door like this.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Hashirama asked after he unlocked the front door and opened it to let his boyfriend inside of the house.

Madara just whimpered and threw himself at the Senju, hugging him tightly as he cried hysterically into the older man's chest. "H-hashirama…!"

"Madara-chan, tell me what's wrong…" Hashirama was gentle as he spoke to his boyfriend, knowing that something horrible had to have happened to do this to the usually calm Uchiha – Madara only ever called Hashirama by his given name when he was extremely distressed. "…Was it your parents again? ...Did they… maybe touch you again…?"

Madara shivered at the Senju's words and shook his head. "No… But… Hashirama… I… I raped my baby brother…"'

Madara could feel the confusion wafting from Hashirama and he tensed up - what would the Senju say to this?

"…" Hashirama was silent for a few minutes before he pulled Madara into a tighter hug and helped him out into the lounge room.

Hashirama could see that Madara was covered in a lot of new bruises which weren't there just last night – could something have happened to the Uchiha after he had left the younger alone at the bar to go home and sleep? If that was the case, was it Hashirama's fault that Madara was like this?

Hashirama tried to sit Madara down on the couch but the boy refused to let go of him.

Madara only tightened his grip on his lover's shirt and buried his face in the Senju's chest.

Hashirama was gentle as he tried to pry Madara off of him. He had almost gotten the black-haired one to lie down on the couch, but Madara just pulled himself up again and had hidden his face in Hashirama's chest – the Uchiha just didn't want to part from him right now, it seemed.

Hashirama sighed as he gave up, sitting down instead and allowing the younger to cling to him like a lifeline. The Senju gently stroked Madara's back, rubbing small, comforting circles into it, allowing the Uchiha to cry into him. His eyes filled with tears as he tenderly rubbed a bruise on the Uchiha's face, and no matter how hard he tried to get Madara to talk, the Uchiha refused, just whimpering and sobbing loudly, tightening his hold on the Senju.

Not a word was spoken from Madara for about twenty minutes before he dared utter a word. "Please don't hate me…" He sobbed, his body shaking violently.

Hashirama was startled - why would he hate Madara? He knew that what Madara had done to his brother was terrible, but surely he shouldn't hate him over that, right? The shorter male _was _drunk, and he had suffered so much more than he would allow people to see.

Right now Madara needed someone to help take care of him –he had never been so distressed before, and Hashirama was worried about whether or not the Uchiha would take it all out on himself.

"Of course I don't hate you, baby…" Hashirama whispered, planting a kiss on the top of Madara's head. "I could never hate you… Tell me what happened and maybe I can help you…"

Madara shook his head wildly, choking on barely-contained sobs.

Hashirama understood that maybe Madara wasn't ready to speak about what he had done and what had happened after, so he was patient, waiting until the younger boy could speak again. As he was to find out soon, Madara would not be able to speak about what had happened until a long time from now.

-LINEBREAK-

Back at the Uchiha household, Izuna lay in his bed, crying hysterically. He was still in so much pain from last night, but his parents had forced him go to school, no matter how much Izuna had pleaded and begged to stay home - not only because of the pain but also because of the humiliation.

Izuna hated his parents. They were so cruel. Instead of talking to Madara and Izuna about what had happened, they had bashed Madara before kicking him out of the house and, after that, had turned on Izuna for allowing it to happen.

Izuna could still remember the way that his parents had called both he and Madara whores and sluts, and saying that they never wanted anything to do with Madara ever again, and as far as they cared, Madara could kill himself and they would only be glad that they would never have to "look at his faggot face" again.

The younger Uchiha just wanted to be left alone right now. His parents didn't care at all for Izuna's pain and wouldn't take him to the hospital to get a check-up on the damage – hell, they had forced him to go to school, and had even rang the school telling everyone that Madara had raped Izuna.

Izuna hated the way his teachers had just looked at him with sad eyes - it made him feel so dirty for not being strong enough to fight his drunken brother off, and the kids that had somehow found out about the situation found great joy in teasing and bullying Izuna because of it, only adding to the Uchiha's growing distress.

Izuna was just glad that at the lunchbreaks at school he was able to stay with Madara's boyfriend's younger brother, Tobirama, and confide in him everything that had happened. Tobirama and Izuna were best friends, and always had been, for as long as he could remember.

Even though Tobirama was older than Izuna - and even Madara - it didn't change one thing between Izuna and the Senju -Tobirama was someone Izuna trusted with his life, and always would.

Tobirama had been furious at first when Izuna told him what Madara had done to him, but he had still pulled Izuna into a comforting hold, allowing the Uchiha to cry into him and the Senju had fought off teachers and students alike who tried to approach Izuna and see what was wrong with him.

Tobirama, though he had never actually been raped before, could still understand to some extent what Izuna was going through – he had, after Izuna told him about what had happened, explained that when he and his brother were little boys, their uncle had molested them both on countless occasions.

But now, at Izuna's home, he was all alone - neither of his parents cared about him or Madara, and certainly wouldn't comfort him, even after what had just happened. They would only slap his face, shove him away violently, and yell at him to toughen up and get over it.

Izuna was incredibly lucky that he hadn't been kicked out of the house along with Madara - the small Uchiha knew that the only reason that Izuna was still in his bedroom right now was because neither of his parents would be able to claim pity from their friends for Madara 'running away' from home if word got out that they had kicked their sixteen-year-old son out of the house for being raped.

"Aniki…" Izuna whimpered desperately, clutching his pillow tightly as he curled up in a ball on his bed. He wished that Tobirama was there with him to comfort him, but the older male had to work that day after school or he would've gone home with the Uchiha to help look after him – he knew what the Uchiha's parents were like and it made the Senju absolutely sick to his guts.

Poor Izuna was almost all alone in his time of need right now, and he knew it. But what he didn't know was that things were going to get so much more rough in the coming days, and he wouldn't be prepared for what was about to happen. No one would be prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter will see Izuna being molested by his father, so if you don't like it, please don't read it.**

"Get up!"

Izuna whimpered as he was shoved off the bed by his father the next morning.

"Get up, whore! You little faggot slut!"

Izuna tried to cover his ears as his father shouted at him, but he screamed when his father kicked him in the face. He was almost sure that his nose had been broken – there was enough blood dribbling down his face to show that _something _was wrong. He knew what was about to happen next - he had seen and heard it happen to Madara almost every day. His father was going to molest him, and maybe even rape him.

"No!" Izuna whimpered, trying to crawl away from his advancing father as he held his nose with one hand, his tears mingling in with his blood. "Father, please! N-no!"

"Shut up, Izuna!" The man kicked Izuna in the stomach before pinning him to the ground and ripping his son's pants from of the slim body. "Madara isn't here anymore, so you'll have to suffice!"

Izuna whimpered again and started to cry harder when he felt a hand on his flaccid member - this was just like what Madara had done to him. Thinking about what Madara had done to him made Izuna gulp as he remembered some of the things Madara had said to him that night.

"_You little shit…" Madara growled as he thrust himself into Izuna's tight entrance without preparation. "You're so fucking tight…! You should be glad that I'm the one taking your virginity and not our father… At least you don't have it as bad as me, Izuna! You don't get raped or molested every day! You're lucky, and you won't even let me do this to you, when it's _me _who has to suffer all the time! You're so selfish, Izuna! So fucking selfish!"_

Izuna screamed and cried out from the feeling of terror the actions were causing him to experience once again. He felt helpless and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobirama sat out the front of the school waiting for Izuna. He was worried for the younger boy because Izuna was normally here with at least half an hour to spare, but there was less than five minutes left until the bell would ring. Had the boy's father done something to Izuna…?

Tobirama bit his lip as he thought of everything that could've happened to the Uchiha, and knowing said Uchiha's parents, most of the scenarios were very likely.

"Tobi!"

Tobirama turned at his name being called and he found Izuna running to him, tears down his face.

"Tobi!"

"Izuna, what's wrong?" Tobirama got to his feet and ran to Izuna, hugging him and stroking the Uchiha's hair. "Are you okay? What's happened, now?"

"F-father…" Izuna whimpered out, choking on a sob. "…Father t-touched me…"

"Shh…" Tobirama held the Uchiha tighter than ever, infuriated beyond words - he _hated _Izuna's parents so much - he had once overheard Madara telling Hashirama about some of the beatings and rapes the Uchihas' father had inflicted on the older.

Tobirama had even heard Madara saying that his mother had attempted to kill Izuna at one point - though Izuna had never told him about that and he thought that it was better not to pry into Izuna's personal life.

"Tobi…!" Izuna whimpered, clutching tighter to his friend, seeking solace desperately. "I… I don't want to go home! I want to stay with you!"

"Izuna…" Tobirama didn't know if Izuna knew or not, but he was going to have to tell the boy that Madara was living with them from now on if Izuna wanted to stay with him. "Your brother is staying with us. He hasn't got anywhere else he can go. Are you okay with that?"

Izuna whimpered again, and cried harder. He shook his head wildly, burying himself in as close as he could possibly manage to the older Senju. "Tobi, I – I hate Madara! I never want to see him again!"

"Shh…" Tobirama reached up and began to stroke Izuna's hair gently, swaying him soothingly, "What if I talk to aniki and ask him to keep Madara away from you? …In fact… I don't even think I'll have to do that, because Madara had barely left nii-san's room, anyway. I don't think he'll bother you."

Izuna shook his head again. "N-no…"

"Izuna," Tobirama pushed Izuna to arm's length so he could look him in the eye, "if you stay at your home, your parents could _kill _you! Please, Izuna…"

Izuna just shook his head again. "I don't care if they do, Tobi… I… I just…"

Izuna couldn't speak anymore - he broke down into tears and all the Senju could do was hold him and try his best to comfort him.

-LINEBREAK-

It was only a month later and Izuna was beginning to wish he had taken Tobirama's offer. Though he knew that the Senju would not have taken his offer back in any way, Izuna couldn't leave now - his parents had cracked down on him so much more than before, and if he even mentioned leaving the house, his parents would beat him and lock him in his room.

Madara was gone so Izuna was getting the whole ordeal by himself.

Currently, one freezing cold night that had Izuna shaking violently due to his weak protection from the chilling air, said Uchiha was cowering in the corner of his room, feeling so sick he wanted to die. His parents had refused to take him to the hospital, even after several fainting spells and bleeding from his anus. As the pain Izuna was in just kept increasing, Izuna stopped caring about what his parents would do to him if he left the house - he just wanted to go to a hospital and have the pain he was in dealt with.

Izuna dragged himself over to his bed where his phone was laying and he grabbed it, entering a quick text into it and sending the message to Tobirama. He had asked for the Senju to meet him at his house and then take him to the hospital. To his relief, Tobirama replied back almost instantly, saying he would be there as soon as he could.

-LINEBREAK-

Just a few hours later found Izuna and Tobirama sitting down at the hospital, waiting for the results from the doctor.

Izuna had told the doctor every symptom he was suffering from, and with a few tests, the doctor had gone to get the results. The doctor wasn't gone long before he came back, and Izuna whimpered and tensed at the stoic, otherwise emotionless look on his face; was Izuna going to die, or something?

"Doctor?" Tobirama asked, grabbed Izuna's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, worried just as much as Izuna was. "What is wrong with Izuna?"

The doctor shook his head, trying to seem professional once more, and when he spoke, it was with a quiet but obviously confused voice. "I don't know how to say this, but… Izuna… You're pregnant… Congratulations."


	4. Chapter 4

_Pregnant…_

Izuna blinked at the doctor's words, unable to speak – what _could _he say? Was the doctor trying to play some sort of joke on him? He _couldn't _be pregnant – he was a _boy!_

"…" Izuna didn't know why, but his eyes begun tearing up. Was it the thought that this man didn't care enough about him to be honest about his condition?

Tobirama, however, was not one for joking around. He growled and grabbed the clipboard from the doctor's hand and threw it across the room.

"Tell him what the fuck is wrong instead of playing cruel jokes!" The Senju shouted. "The boy gets enough abuse and lies at home!"

The doctor flinched and cowered under Tobirama's angry eyes. He pointed at the clipboard that was now lying by the far wall.

"C-check the clipboard!" The man whimpered. "I-I'm not lying! Honest!"

Tobirama snarled before stomping over to the clipboard and picking it up. His dark eyes scanned the paper for several seconds before his expression softened. He glanced up at Izuna, reaching out to take the boy's hand.

Izuna's teary eyes stopped just underneath Tobirama's own. He whimpered, squeezing the elder's hand. "Tobi… What's wrong with me…?"

Tobirama sighed and pulled the shorter male into his hold. He stroked Izuna's back slowly with one hand, holding the back of the black-haired boy's head.

"…"

"…Tobi…?"

"…" Tobirama sighed. "…Look, Izuna – I don't know how he came to this conclusion, but… the notes say that you really _are… _carrying a baby…"

Izuna choked on his sobs, pulling away from Tobirama. He glanced up at the older, his lip quivering and his eyes overflowing with tears.

"I-I don't understand…" Izuna whispered. "…I-I don't…"

"I know, Izuna…" Tobirama tried his best to soothe the Uchiha. "I know… If it's on the notes, then it must be true…"

Tobirama then turned accusing eyes to the doctor, almost _daring _him to say that the Senju was wrong.

The man quickly got the hint. "H-he's right… It's true… Y-you're pregnant… I-I don't know how, but…"

Izuna sobbed, placing his hands over his ears. "You're lying! S-stop it! I-I'm a boy! H-h-how do you… k-know?"

"We don't -!"

Tobirama was quick to cut the older man off. "Izuna, we know that you're a boy – no one said that you're no -!"

"Stop it!" Izuna sobbed. "Daddy always tells me that I'm a girl! H-he says that I shouldn't have a penis because I'm a girl!"

Tobirama wrapped his arms around his young friend, holding him close. He glanced over at the doctor, mouthing for him to leave the room. The man was quick to leave.

"Izuna, that's not true at all…" Tobirama whispered, running a soothing hand through the inky black locks. "You know that you're not a girl in _any _way – don't listen to your dad, Izuna. I'll take you home, okay? You've been through enough tonight."

"No!" Izuna yelped, pushing himself further into his friend's comfort. "No, don't take me home! Please! Tobi, they'll h-hurt me again! They'll know t-t-that I left my r-room!"

"Izuna…" Tobirama cupped the boy's face, forcing Izuna to face him. "…They are neglecting you – you needed a hospital and they forbade you from going… Don't you see what I'm saying?"

Izuna only cried louder, hiding his face in the white-haired male's chest. "Tobi, they'll hurt me! I don't want to go back! I don't want to go back! Please!"

"Izuna, come here…" Tobirama gathered Izuna into his arms and picked the boy up from the ground, holding him. "Izuna, you're my best friend and I only want what's best for you…"

"So don't take me home…" Izuna whispered. "Please…"

"…" Tobirama sighed once again – he knew that Izuna had a point. "…Okay… I'll bring you back to my house and we'll all discuss with Hashi-nii on what to do."

Izuna wrapped his limbs around Tobirama, sobbing into the older male's shoulder as he was carried out to the car. He was aware that after only minutes, the frigid air attacked his fragile body before the warmth of Tobirama's car wrapped around him like a blanket.

Tobirama closed the passenger side door after making sure that Izuna was safe and sound. He quickly got into the driver's seat and – not even ten seconds after he had closed his own door – Izuna instantly cuddled up against the Senju, shivering.

"I love you, Tobi…" Izuna whispered, looking up at the Senju with his wide, onyx eyes. "I know that you'll always take care of me… I love you so much, Tobi…"

Tobirama winced as he felt his groin stirring softly at Izuna's words, but he smiled back at the Uchiha before starting the car and reversing out of the park. He couldn't help but feel strangely smug that the Uchiha trusted him enough to fall straight asleep on him after such a horrible time.

**-XX-**

"Izuna…"

Despite being the crack of dawn, Madara was awake bright and early, having been awoken by nightmares once again. He was holding a cup of coffee, staring out of the window vacantly. He wasn't sure where Tobirama had gotten to last night, but Hashirama was still sleeping, leaving Madara to deal with his problems alone.

"I'm so sorry, Izuna…"

Minutes had passed. Madara just stared out of the window, occasionally fighting back tears.

Madara almost didn't notice the car that was pulling up in the driveway – until the headlights shone through the windows, catching his eye.

"Tobi…" Madara said softly, seeing the familiar car. "Where did you go…?"

Madara thought nothing of Tobirama coming back to the house at three-past-six in the morning and didn't stop to question the younger boy – it wasn't unusual for Tobirama to disappear for a night or two and then return home.

As expected, the Senju got out of the car and entered the house almost immediately. He didn't say a word to Madara and instead headed straight down the hallway.

"Must be moody again…" Madara whispered to himself after taking a sip of his coffee. "That kid really pisses me off…"

The Uchiha just stayed where he was, but he did raise an eyebrow when both Tobirama and Hashirama emerged from the hallway, a look of concern on both of their faces.

Hashirama headed straight for Madara, sitting down beside his lover while his brother exited the house and headed back to his car.

"What's going on, Senju?" Madara whispered.

Hashirama reached out and took the younger's hand, holding it tightly. He pushed a strand of hair out of Madara's face, tucking it behind the Uchiha's ear.

"Madara-chan…" The Senju begun in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone. "…Tobi told me that Izuna contacted him last night…"

Madara bit his lip, frowning. "…And…?"

"…Izuna needed someone to take him to the hospital because your parents wouldn't, and… the doctor has determined that Izuna-kun… is going to have a baby…"

Madara's eyes widened and he jumped off of his seat, shoving Hashirama away from him. "Don't lie to me, Hashirama! My brother is _not _a girl! He's especially not a _slut! _He wouldn't sleep with _anyone!"_

"That's exactly the point…" Hashirama interjected. "Izuna-kun _doesn't _sleep with anyone… His father has only… touched him, and… you're the one who took his virginity… It's your baby, Madara-chan…"

Madara stepped back a few more spaces. "Stop it, Hashirama! Why are you acting like this? Haven't I done enough? Why do you keep having to _remind me? _ I hate you!"

"Madara-chan, I need you to calm down…"

"Calm down? _Calm down? Fuck you, Hashirama! Fuck you!"_

"Madara-chan!" Hashirama grabbed Madara's face, looking into the younger's onyx eyes. "Madara-chan, you know that I don't like that kind of language in my home! I'm not trying to make you remember – I'm trying to tell you that Izuna is out in my brother's car, sleeping – too scared to go back home!"

Madara's eyes darted over to the window, just noticing Tobirama in the passenger side, pulling something large out. He bit his lip and tried to run past Hashirama, but the Senju caught him, preventing him from going too far.

"Madara, your brother is terrified of you!" Hashirama called. "You can't go near him! You can't!"

"I can!" Madara shouted, trying to pull away from the Senju's grip. "He's _my _brother, and he _needs _me!"

"He _doesn't want you!" _Hashirama shouted back. "He _hates _you! You'll only make it all worse!"

Madara stopped in a stunned silence. Izuna… hated him…? No… H-he couldn't…

"…" Madara's eyes filled with tears. He took Hashirama by surprise as he ripped his arm from the older man's grip.

Madara run to the car, just in time to see Tobirama closing the passenger side door behind him while he carried Izuna to the house. He snatched Izuna from his grip, holding him tightly.

"Izuna, baby…" Madara sobbed. "…Izuna… Oh, god…"

The two Senju watched as Madara held his brother, ready to intervene if things begun looking bad – but they knew, deep down, that Madara would never hurt his brother if he could help it.

"Izuna, I'm so sorry…" Madara whispered, tears spilling down his pale cheeks. "Please… forgive me… I love you so much, otouto…"

Madara bit his lip, suddenly realising what he was saying - how could he just say that he was sorry? Sorry couldn't make the pain he had put his brother through vanish!

Madara just hugged Izuna tighter to him, sobbing softly. He turned around and carried him back into the house, not speaking a word to either Senju as he passed them. Hee entered the living room and sat down on the couch, nursing his beloved brother tenderly, wishing with all of his being that he could go back and rewrite history and save them _both _from their parents' terrible abuse.


	5. Chapter 5

Izuna blinked as he awoke from his slumber that same morning. The last thing that he could remember was having cried himself to sleep in Tobirama's car, so where was he now? He didn't recognise this room, so he wasn't at his home…

Izuna flinched and tensed as he heard something shift on the bed right beside him. He looked over to find his brother sleeping beside him, concern etched onto his face, even in his deep – and obviously restless - sleep.

Izuna gulped. Why was Madara here? No… The better question was – why was Izuna here in this room and on the same with as Madara?

Without waking his brother, Izuna slipped out of the bed and crept quietly to the door. He opened it and slipped out into the hallway in an attempt to find out where he was and plan his next course of action from there.

Looking around, Izuna recognised the hallway as the one belonging to the Senju Residence by the photos hanging on the walls – that room that he had just been in must have been Hashirama's, seeing as he had never entered the older Senju's bedroom before.

Izuna walked quietly down to where he knew the living room was. He hoped that he could find one of the Senju brothers there to explain what was going on. His hopes were answered as he walked through the archway and found the older Senju, Hashirama, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hashi-san?" Izuna called in a soft voice, coming to sit down beside Hashirama.

Hashirama looked over at Izuna and smiled. "Yes, Izuna-kun? I see that you've awoken. Anything that I could help you with?"

Izuna nodded timidly and played with his fingers. He looked away from the Senju as sadness crossed his features. "…Where is Tobi? Why was I sleeping with… with my nii-san?"

Hashirama frowned before reaching out and taking Izuna's hand gently. "Izuna-kun, you must understand that your brother loves you very much. He was terrified when I had told him that there was something wrong with you. …He cried… He insisted that he take care of you…"

"…" Izuna looked down at his feet. To him, it didn't matter that Madara had been scared for the younger – look at what Madara had _done! _How was fearing for Izuna supposed to justify having _raped him! _"…"

Hashirama squeezed Izuna's hand gently, grabbing the younger's attention. "Tobi will be home shortly – he has gone to speak with your parents. Madara missed you so much. He thought that it was better for him to stay away from you in case he hurt you again… When he had told me that, he was in tears, Izuna… The same Madara that comes to me after being raped by his father and doesn't shed a single tear. Please understand how hard this must be for him…"

Izuna nodded reluctantly and cuddled in close to Hashirama. He knew that the Senju didn't mind physical contact at all and would only comfort him until Tobirama returned home. The older male did as Izuna knew that he would and hugged him, moving back so that he was lying on the black couch. He allowed Izuna to lay on him and cry into his chest.

**-XX-**

When Tobirama returned home, he was furious. His jaw was clenched tightly and he glared at everything that he passed as if it had done some great wrong to him. Izuna's parents had just kicked the Uchiha out of the house. He knew that Izuna had nowhere else to go, but he wasn't sure if the boy would stay with them because Madara would be there, too. It was no secret that Izuna resented his brother at the moment.

"Nii-san!" Tobirama called as he walked through the hallways. "Nii-san, I need to talk to you!"

Tobirama stopped walking as he heard his brother's footsteps from the living room. He frowned as he surveyed Hashirama – how would the older Senju take his news?

"Aniki…" Tobirama begun, trying to calm himself down before he yelled at the brown-haired male. "…Izuna's parents have kicked Izuna out of the house and there's nowhere else for him to go. I think that we should talk to him and see if he wants to stay with us, but I doubt that he would…"

Hashirama smiled sadly. "Tobi, Izuna-kun has already begged me to allow him to stay here…"

"What did you say?" Tobirama couldn't help but speak in a pleading tone. He knew that he was stupid for thinking that his brother would ever turn Izuna away, but he couldn't fight the slight fear off – he loved Izuna and didn't want him to end up on the streets.

"Of course I said yes." Hashirama smiled. "Do you honestly think that I would ever say no to him?"

Tobirama frowned before smiling back and shaking his head. "Of course you wouldn't. You wouldn't turn anyone down looking for a place to stay."

"Izuna is in the living room. He's still a little upset so I told him that you'd spend time with him once you returned home."

Tobirama nodded. He hugged is brother before entering the living room and finding Izuna laying on the couch with a face that had been stained with tears.

**-XX-**

Meanwhile, back in Hashirama's bed, Madara had just woken up. He was hurt to see that Izuna was gone. He hadn't expected Izuna to stay with him, but still… It hurt to know that his brother didn't want to be near him.

Madara climbed out of the bed and dragged his feet to the bedroom door. He hoped to find Hashirama and shed a few tears to him – he was hurting inside more than ever.

Madara walked slowly down the hallway, heading to the kitchen. He stopped just past the living room door when he heard Izuna's sobs sounding from within the room. He turned and peeked through the door. His heart was breaking at his brother's pain – he loved Izuna so much, but he didn't think that he could do anything for the younger.

"Your brother needs you."

Madara jumped as Hashirama spoke from behind him.

"It doesn't matter what you did to him – you need to take every opportunity to prove that you still love Izuna and are truly sorry for what had happened. Izuna won't believe you otherwise, and his hate for you will only grow."

Madara looked back at his boyfriend. He wiped the tears that were spilling down his pale cheeks and nodded. Hashirama was right – if he just sat there waiting for Izuna to come to _him, _he would never make things up to Izuna.

Madara stood on his tip-toes and kissed the corner of Hashirama's lips before hugging the older male tight. He walked slowly to the living room, anxious about seeing Izuna. He was clenching and unclenching his fists as he bit his lip.

Madara cleared his throat as he stopped just in front of Izuna and Tobirama on the large couch. Tobirama glared at him, clutching Izuna tighter. "…Otouto…"

Izuna gasped and whimpered at his brother's voice and hid closer to Tobirama. "…"

"Otouto…" Madara knelt down by the couch and took Izuna's hand gently. "…I'm… I'm so sor-!"

"No, you're not!" Izuna screamed, ripping his hand out of Madara's grip. He ignored the sob of pain that Madara let lose. "I hate you! It's all your fault! All your fault!"

"Otouto…" Madara's voice trembled as he tried not to break in front of Izuna – Izuna's happiness and wellbeing was so much more important than his own. "…I know… I know that it's my fault, Izuna – I-I did something terrible to you and… even though you had told me to stop so many times, I… just hurt you more… You have every right to hate me, otouto, but please… believe that I am sorry…"

"I don't care!" Izuna sobbed harder. "Y-you hurt me, aniki! I hate you! Like you said – I had told you to stop, but you wouldn't! It's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you! You're not my brother!"

"Otouto…" Madara gripped his chest, feeling himself succumbing to the agony of Izuna's words.

"Don't call me that!" Izuna shrieked. _"I'm not your otouto anymore!"_

Madara felt his whole world collapse at these words. With a heartbroken whimper, he got to his feet and felt from the room. He locked himself in Hashirama's bedroom before throwing himself onto the silky red covers and crying into the pillows. Izuna was right – this _was _his fault. Every single thing since that night…

Was his fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Madara didn't know how long he was in Hashirama's room for, but the Senju entered the room after what felt like five minutes. He watched as the older man walked to the wardrobe.

Hashirama pulled out pyjamas and changed silently with his back to Madara. He reached back in just moments after buttoning his shirt up and turned to Madara, holding a pair of smaller bed clothes out to the younger.

By this simple action, Madara had figured that he had been locked in the bedroom for several hours if it were bedtime already.

"It's time for sleep, Madara-chan…" Hashirama said softly. "I have some pyjamas for you…"

"…" Madara just turned his head away. He rolled onto his side and tried his best to ignore his lover.

"Madara-chan…" Hashirama sighed, coming to stand by the bed. "I know that you're upset, but please don't ignore me… It hurts to know that you don't trust me enough to open up to me about this…"

"…" Madara hadn't even turned to face the Senju.

"Please, Madara-chan? Please, say something…"

"…" Madara sighed before grunting. "Hn… I'll tell you, Senju, but… I-I'm afraid… I'm afraid i-if I tell you… you'll hate me…"

Hashirama could hear the sobs in Madara's voice. He sat on the bed beside his boyfriend and leant down to hug the smaller man. "Madara-chan, I already know what you did to Izuna, and if I don't hate you now, I doubt that hearing what actually happened will make me hate you…"

"…Hn…" Madara sat up, wiping away tears. He quietly told Hashirama what had happened that night.

_Izuna's heart stopped as he heard Madara's zip being undone. When he felt an unfamiliar heat at his virgin entrance, he felt as he could die from terror. Madara only laughed when he cried for the elder to stop._

"_I'm not gonna stop, baby brother…" Madara whispered in a slurred, lustful voice. "Oh, God… You're so irresistible… So beautiful… Beautiful and so pure… All for me…"_

"_M-mada-nii-san!" Izuna sobbed, thrashing to get away, but Madara pinned him to the bed. "P-please! I-I'm your _brother! _Don't do this!"_

"_All the more sexy…" Madara hissed. He leant down and placed his chapped lips over Izuna's flaccid member the same moment he had covered the younger's mouth with his large hand._

_Izuna screamed into his brother's hand. He didn't want the pleasure, but his body was betraying him – why did something so _forbidden _feel so _good?_ "N-nii-san! _S-stop!"

_Without warning, Madara pulled his mouth from the hardening member. He slapped Izuna and thrust his hips forward, penetrating the young boy without warning or preparation. All Izuna could do was scream in agony, wishing with all of his being that someone – _anyone - _would save him._

"_You little shit…" Madara growled as he thrust himself further into Izuna's tight entrance. "You're so fucking tight…! You should be glad that _I'm _the one taking your virginity and not our father… At least you don't have it as bad as me, Izuna! You don't get raped or molested every day! You won't even let me do this to you when it's _me _who has to suffer all the time! You're so selfish, Izuna! So _fucking selfish!"

_Izuna tried to contain his screams of agony as he felt himself being ripped to shreds. Madara wouldn't even let him adjust. Why was the elder doing this to him? Why? Was Madara right about him being selfish? Madara _did _get raped by his father and was even molested by his mother almost every day, so was he supposed to allow his brother to get rid of his pent up emotions by allowing this to happen? But… Izuna _hated _this! He didn't want this! …Was he being selfish by trying to deny Madara this moment…? _

"_M-mada-nii!" Izuna screamed into his brother's hand as he thrashed to get away. "S-stop! P-please! I'm s-sorry for what our p-parents do to you, but – argh! Nii-san, it h-h-hurts so much!"_

_Madara snarled and leant forward, biting Izuna's neck hard enough to draw blood. Izuna screeched. He didn't care for his brother right now. He only thrust in as hard and fast as he could, enjoying the tight warmth around his hardened cock._

_The older brother reached down and began to fondle the member beneath him, smirking at the look of terror and betrayal on Izuna's face. It was enough to make Madara cum inside of his brother. He didn't stop there – he got himself hard again and continued to make Izuna's first time a nightmare._

Hashirama held Madara tightly, ricking him back and forth slowly in an attempt to comfort the hysterical male – Madara was so torn up about what he had done that he just couldn't stop crying. He knew that Madara loved his brother dearly, and having done something as terrible as this to him would've broken his heart – despite having been drunk when it had happened.

"Hush, Madara-chan…" Hashirama whispered gently, kissing his forehead lovingly. "I'm here… I'm always here for you… Shh… Just hush, now…"

"Senju…" Madara whimpered, clutching Hashirama's shirt tightly. "…Senju… Please, take me… Without preparation, tonight… Please…"

Hashirama frowned at Madara's words. "Madara, you know I won't do something like that to you, and you've had enough unprepared sex in your life…"

"P-please, Hashirama… I need this… I did it to my brother, so I need some sort of punishment… Please…"

Hashirama frowned, knowing that this was so very important to his boyfriend. He nodded reluctantly, laying Madara down on the bed slowly and carefully before pulling his pants down and rubbing himself to get hard enough for the job.

Madara only watched with red, tearful eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't become aroused - this was going to hurt more than he had hoped, but he deserved it. His brother didn't deserve it at all, so why should Madara get it easy?


	7. Chapter 7

"Nii-san…"

Tobirama's eyes opened at Izuna's frightened voice a bit past midnight that same night.

"Don't…"

Tobirama tried to sit up, but Izuna was clutching to him desperately, leaning on his chest and weighing him down.

"Izuna…" Tobirama whispered, shaking the Uchiha's shoulder. "Wake up… It's just a dream, Izu-kun… It's okay…"

"T-tobi…" Izuna whimpered, still fast asleep. "T-tobi, h-help me… P-please…"

"Izuna, wake up. Shh… It's going to be okay. Shh…"

Izuna's eyes snapped open in terror. The second he saw Tobirama, he cuddled in close, sobbing softly into the elder's chest.

Tobirama wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy, hatred brewing worse than ever inside of him at Madara for making the black-haired male's beautiful brother so scared and unhappy.

"Please, don't cry, Izuna." Tobirama said gently. He tried his best to calm Izuna down, rocking him. "It's going to be okay. I'm here."

Nothing that Tobirama said seemed to have any effect on the younger Uchiha. He felt so helpless as he watched Izuna cry himself back into an uneasy sleep.

**-XX-**

Madara lay away beside Hashirama in said Senju's bedroom for who knows how long. He could hear Izuna crying in the room beside his and it hurt him so much to know that he was the reason why Izuna was so upset.

"Otouto…" Madara whimpered, wiping at his wet eyes. "…Otouto…"

"Mmm…"

Madara looked over at the Senju to see that he was beginning to stir. "Madara-chan…? What's wrong…?"

Madara shook his head and reached out, stroking Hashirama's arm. "Nothing… Go back to sleep, Senju."

Hashirama nodded. He cuddled in closer to Madara before falling back asleep.

Madara was left alone with his thoughts once again. What was he going to do about his brother? He wished that things had never changed between them, but he knew that it was his fault that things had.

Madara knew that it had happened because he had been drunk while trying to escape from his problems. Despite what had happened last time he had been drunk, he needed another drink. He just couldn't live like this.

Madara leant over and kissed his boyfriend before sitting up and slipping out of the bed. He walked to the bedroom door, taking one last look at Hashirama. He was gone within seconds.

**-XX-**

The next morning, Izuna awoke with a loud cry of pain. He sat up, hunching over and holding his burning tummy. Tobirama awoke from beside him. The Senju immediately sat up and rubbed his back.

Tobirama bit his lip when Izuna began to cry. He couldn't fathom how much pain – both physically and mentally – Izuna was going through.

"Does it hurt?" Tobirama whispered. He reached over and wiped tears from Izuna's face.

Izuna whimpered and nodded, groaning in pain. "Y-yes…! T-tobi… I-I…!"

Before Izuna could say anything else, the boy let out a loud cry. He pushed himself backwards from the pain and fell off the bed sideways in the process. He lay on the floor, vomiting.

Tobirama jumped off the bed and hurried to the younger's side. He waited for the Uchiha to stop throwing up before helping him to his feet and pulling him into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Izuna sobbed, stilling holding his stomach while Tobirama sat him on the toilet seat cover.

"It's okay…" Tobirama muttered, going to the small closet that was tucked away in the corner of the bathroom. He pulled a towel out and walked back to the Uchiha before handing it to him. "Clean yourself up while I take care of that mess, okay?"

Izuna choked on a sob as he nodded. He took the towel and shakily made his way towards the bath. "O-okay…"

Tobirama sighed as he left the bathroom. A knock on the bedroom door only made his temper worsen – who was here to bother him now?

"Tobi, it's me." Hashirama's voice floated through the thin wood. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. "What happened? I could hear you both from my bedroom."

"Izuna just threw up, is all…" Tobirama murmured. "His belly is hurting him. He's going to have a bath and clean up."

"I'll go and check on him." Hashirama said, walking to the bathroom.

Madara had just walked back into the house after having been out almost all night drinking. He staggered upstairs, searching for Hashirama. As he passed Tobirama's bedroom, he stopped and looked in. He smirked when he saw that Tobirama was cleaning something off the ground. He walked unsteadily into the bedroom.

"Fucktard…" Madara called with a slurring voice. "…Where's your… brother…?"

Tobirama's eyes narrowed at Madara's drunken state. He stood up, facing the Uchiha and glared. "You think that I'm going to let you near Izuna or my brother when you're like this? You'll probably try and rape Hashi-nii, next!"

"I dun' need ta rape him…" Madara laughed. His breath smelled strongly of sake. "H-he'll… fuck me whenever… Whenever I want…"

"Not in this state, I won't." Hashirama said from the bathroom doorway. "Go to bed and get some rest, please."

Madara laughed and stumbled towards Hashirama. He tripped and landed in a heap before the Senju's feet. He laughed and stood back up, pulling Hashirama into a deep kiss.

Hashirama sighed and gently pried Madara off – he knew how to deal with a drunken Madara, because the Uchiha had been drinking almost every day since he was thirteen and always under his supervision – you learn some things when you're the only person the Uchiha will drink around.

"Madara-chan, if you don't have a sleep, I won't make love to you tonight." Hashirama said in a gentle, yet stern, voice. "Do you want me to make love to you again?"

"Of course…" Madara slurred, reaching down and fingering the waistband of Hashirama's pants. "W-we can… We can do it now… Or I could… I could suck you off again…"

"No." Hashirama took Madara's hand and pulled him along to their bedroom. "I'll make love to you tonight if you have a sleep. I'll stay with you and let you cuddle if it'll help you fall asleep."

Madara nodded and kissed Hashirama again. Tobirama winced at the bruising force Madara had assaulted his lips with. He couldn't imagine how long it had taken Hashirama to get used to it.

Tobirama watched as his brother took the Uchiha from the room. He walked into the bathroom and found Izuna sitting in a warm bath, crying.

"What's wrong…?" Tobirama asked. He sat down beside the bathtub and ran a soothing hand through the long, midnight-black hair.

"…Nii-san… is drinking again…" Izuna sobbed. "W-what if he…?"

"Izuna, I won't let him near you!" Tobirama snapped. He didn't mean to, but his patience for the day was already nearing its end and it wasn't even breakfast time yet – that was always a bad sign because he didn't have much control over his anger and Izuna hated to see his moods.

"I-it's not just me!" Izuna sobbed, wrapping his arms around his chest subconsciously in an attempt to comfort himself. "…It's you and Hashirama-san, too…!"

"Izuna, Hashi-nii knows how to deal with Madara when he's drunk, and I doubt that even if Madara _does _try something – which he probably _won't _– it won't be classed as rape, anyway, okay?"

Izuna still whimpered and hugged himself tighter. "B-but…! W-what about _you?"_

"Izuna, do you honestly think that I'd let your brother even _attempt _to _flirt _with me? No! Besides, if Madara tried to hurt any of us, Hashi-nii will stop him. Just have faith in him, okay?"

Izuna nodded and wiped at his wet eyes. "…I love you, Tobi…"

"I know, Izuna… I love you, too."

**-XX-**

Izuna had curled up on the couch, watching the TV. He was the only one home right now, and he didn't like it. Thoughts were swimming through his head. Not only were they upsetting and scaring him, but they made him fear for his own life. He was well aware that he was already unstable due to so many years of abuse, but he had never been so overwhelmed by the thought of suicide before.

Usually, Izuna would confide in his brother about these things, but clearly that couldn't happen now – so who was he supposed to turn to, now? Who would help convince himself that suicide wasn't the answer?

"…" Izuna couldn't stop the tears that dripped down his cheeks, the small sobs that escaped his lips. "…Aniki… I miss y-you…"

Izuna wasn't aware of the front door opening. He continued to cry for his brother. It wasn't until two steps of footsteps had entered the living room did he realise that he wasn't alone any longer.

"Izuna…?"

Izuna looked up into his brother's tear-stained face. He felt his gut clench painfully. So many emotions were warring within him and the mere sight of Madara only confused him greatly.

"…I'm so sorry…"

Izuna just ignored his brother's words and rolled over onto his side. He cuddled in closer to the back of the couch, not wanting to see or hear his brother at all.

"Izuna-kun…" Hashirama sat on the couch beside the younger Uchiha. He reached out to stroke the younger's hair. "…Your brother loves you so very much. He knows that what he had done was wrong, and he doesn't blame you for hating him. He just wishes that things can be better between you both…"

Izuna was silent and made no sign that he cared about Madara's soft cries. He had every right to hate Madara, and he was determined to make his brother suffer just as much as Izuna was suffering.

"…I hate you…" Izuna muttered out at last. He didn't say a word when Madara let out an agonised howl and ran from the room.

The only way that things seemed to be changing was for the worse.


	8. Chapter 8

"Izuna-kun, you need to get up."

Izuna's eyes opened slowly at Hashirama's voice.

"You need to get ready for school."

Izuna groaned and shook his head. He rolled onto his other side so that his back was turned towards the Senju that was standing in the doorway. "I don't want to go… E-everyone… makes fun of me because Mada-nii raped me…"

"Izuna-kun, school is very important." Hashirama persisted. "Your brother dropped out so early. Look at where he is now. Even Tobi, who was just too lazy to do any school work, is very smart for an eighteen-year-old who was held back for years because of his laziness. If you don't go, you won't get anywhere in life."

"Hashirama-san, I…" Izuna's eyes welled up with tears as he looked down at his swollen tummy. He was three-months pregnant and beginning to show. "…I look so disgusting like this…"

Hashirama sighed and sat down on the bed beside Izuna. "Izuna-kun, I know you look…_ different _to how you were before, but it's really not _that _noticeable – you're always wearing such baggy clothing! I know that I'm not your father, but I really want you to go to school, Izu-kun – I couldn't bear to see you turn out like your brother."

Izuna sat up and narrowed his eyes at Hashirama's words – how _dare _the Senju even _imply _that Izuna would ever become like him! "I won't _ever _turn out like _him _because _I'm _not a filthy _rapist!"_

"Izu-kun…" Hashirama lowered his voice, his eyes displaying his hurt. Yes, three months later and Izuna was still angry at his brother. "…You've got to understand that your brother was drunk and is full of so much anger and hatred – more than he'll let us see. It just got to be too much for him to bear that night – he needed an outlet."

"Why do you _always _take _his _side?" Izuna snapped, his eyes welling with tears. "Everyone _always_ takes _his _side! What about _me? _I suffered, too, Hashi-san! So what if I was never actually raped? I was still abused so much in other ways! Is _that _what makes Madara special? Because our _father _took his virginity at not even a year old?"

Hashirama sighed and looked away. "…I'm sorry, Izuna… Please, get ready for school... Tobi wants you to be there today…"

"…" Izuna just glared at the wall behind Hashirama, ignoring the elder. He didn't even glance up at him when said Senju left the room.

Izuna just got up off the bed he shared with Tobirama and stood up. He looked into the standing mirror. He was paler than he usually was and, if he wasn't pregnant, he knew that he would've lost so much weight as he hadn't been eating. His hair was everywhere because he had been neglecting to brush it every day like he used to, and his eyes had lost that spark of happiness that he once had.

In short, Izuna felt as if he didn't even recognise his own reflection.

Izuna's hands went to his belly. He stroked it gently, frowning. "…I guess that I can't blame you, huh? You didn't ask for Madara to do that… Besides, it's not even your fault that you were conceived, but… I promise I will take better care of you than my parents ever did for us… I'm going to birth you and love you like a parent should. I'll never yell at you or hit you, or… touch you in your privates… I'll only ever love and support you, Baby… In a way… I'm kind of glad that I'm going to have you… Even if it is scary most of the time…"

If Izuna had looked over at the bedroom door, he would've seen it close completely – someone had opened it enough to watch Izuna without the boy knowing.

Outside Tobirama and Izuna's bedroom, Madara was running downstairs to find his lover with tears running down his face. The Uchiha tried to wipe them away but they were only replaced by more.

"Senju!" Madara called as he entered the living room moments later.

Hashirama looked up from his book. He was concerned by Madara's tear-stained face. "What is it, darling?"

Madara sat down on the couch beside his lover, snuggling in close. He tried to stop his tears but they kept coming. "…I heard Izuna talking to his baby…"

Hashirama didn't know how to react to these words – how _was _he supposed to react? "…I'm sure that Izuna-kun will make a great parent, Madara-chan. That boy has so much love to give – if anyone deserves to start a family, it's Izuna."

"…That's not the problem…" Madara whispered. "…The problem is that the baby will remain fatherless if Izuna keeps this up, and… I want to be there for the child that _I _created, Senju."

"Izuna-kun will come to his senses eventually, Madara-chan. You must realise that this is very hard for him. He needs support but he can't get it from us, because… we can't relate to him."

"…" Madara wiped at his eyes – those words didn't bring comfort to the Uchiha.

"Izuna's still a child, Madara-chan. He needs guidance and love and he has received none of that from your parents. All he has known is pain and hatred. He wouldn't wish that on anyone else. He'll do what he can to be a good parent. That's why we need to be there for him. He'll calm down, so have faith."

Madara nodded and rested his face in Hashirama's chest, sobbing. "…I'm going to father a child that my _brother _is going to birth… I don't understand…"

Hashirama nodded and hugged Madara. "None of us do, Madara-chan… None of us do…"

**-XX-**

Tobirama sighed as he stared out of the window of his maths class. He didn't need to do anything because he already knew everything that was being taught. He glanced at the empty seat next to him – Izuna had decided to skip school again. He sighed again at the sight. With Izuna gone, he didn't see a point in coming to school.

Because he was older than Izuna, the Uchiha had been in the younger classes until they were finally in the same year level. Though he was smart enough to have graduated years ago, he rarely did any work at all unless Izuna was with him. Teachers had refused to let him grade in an attempt to stamp out his laziness.

But once Izuna had hit his year-level, everything had changed. They did everything together in class, be it work, study or just random games during boredom. Now, without Izuna, Tobirama's motivation for schoolwork had once again hit zero.

"What happened, Tobi-kun?"

Tobirama looked up at his teacher's voice, finding Suzume-sensei standing before him. "You haven't been this unmotivated all year. Is it something to do with Izu-kun? You never did any work before, but once he came alone into all of your classes, you've done just about all of your work. The second he's on sick-leave, you're not doing anything at all again.

"…" Tobirama looked back out of the window. "…It's just… I like to be with Izuna… I don't want to do anything school-wise unless I'm with Izuna…"

"Izuna has had several sick days before this period of leave and you've still done your work…"

"…It's different… I… I don't know if Izuna will ever come back to school… The mere thought of being alone… upsets me…"

"You can't keep doing this, Tobi. You'll be nineteen very soon and you haven't even hit your final year. I can see that you're very smart, but you don't like to put your brain to work without Izuna."

"…I planned to graduate with him, but… if I have to spend extra years here to do it, I will…"

Suzume-sensei sighed. "You're a very smart young man, Tobi-kun. I just hope you realise how foolish you are being."

Tobirama shrugged. "I just want to be with my friend is all…"

With that, the teacher sighed and left, leaving Tobirama alone and staring out the window once again, his thoughts solely on Izuna. He hated leaving Izuna alone when he was so unhappy, but… his patience was quickly depleting, and he had already yelled at Izuna in frustration. Seeing the Uchiha burst into tears of terror because of him was one of the hardest things he had ever seen.

Tobirama didn't ever want to have to witness that again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mmm…"

Izuna was awoken by his brother's pleasured cries.

"Ahh… Hashirama…!"

"Dara…"

Izuna covered his ears when he heard Hashirama call out the older Uchiha's name. He looked over at Tobirama and was frustrated to see that the elder was still fast asleep – was he so used to the older males screwing around that it didn't bother him anymore? He groaned and rolled over, glancing at the clock – what were they doing fucking at three-thirty in the morning?

"Fucking hell…" Izuna mumbled, anger building up inside of him – why would Hashirama even want to touch that _thing?_

"Mmm…"

Izuna looked over at Tobirama, raising an eyebrow – why was it that Tobirama could sleep through their brothers humping, but as soon as Izuna makes a noise, the older male begins to stir?

"Tobi…" Izuna mumbled, snuggling in close to the Senju, waking him up. "Why are… What's that…?"

The Uchiha whimpered as something hard begun poking at his lower body. He immediately pushed away, curling up into the blankets and shivering in fear – was Tobirama going to rape him, too?

"Oh, shit…" Tobirama mumbled in his half-awake state. He sat up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him.

Izuna could only stare after Tobirama in terror.

The boy sobbed as Tobirama's pleasured cries and moans drifted through the thin door – it was just too much like what had happened with Madara for the Uchiha to handle.

"Izuna-kun…"

Izuna looked up at his name. He found that Hashirama was standing in the doorway. The Senju looked exhausted, but otherwise concerned.

"What's wrong? What is Tobi doing?"

Izuna wiped at his tears before closing his eyes and turning to yell at Hashirama.

"Tobi is masturbating!" Izuna cried with much distress in his voice. "He's masturbating because he woke up aroused! I bet it's your fault because he could hear you fucking that thing in your bed!"

Hashirama was unfazed by Izuna's shouting. He only sighed and entered the room, sitting down on the bed beside the Uchiha. He knew that Izuna was not used to being angry – let alone yelling – so he must have tired himself out already.

"Izuna-kun," Hashirama begun in a gentle tone. "I love Madara-chan with all of my heart, so you have to understand that you are important to me, too. I don't like seeing you hurting so much."

Izuna looked away, crying. It didn't take much longer for Tobirama to emerge from the bathroom, but when he saw the way Izuna was crying, he couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Izuna-kun…?" Tobirama asked softly. "...Was it because of me…?"

Izuna nodded, shaking. He pulled himself onto Hashirama's lap and buried his face in the elder's chest. "You… I thought that you were going to rape me, Tobi!"

Tobirama gasped. "Izuna, I would _never _do something like that to you!"

Izuna only begun to cry harder at this. "Well, aniki promised me that he would never hurt me, and look at what happened!"

"Izuna…" Hashirama whispered, stroking Izuna's hair. "Izuna, Madara-chan loves you more than anything."

"Yeah? Well, I hate him!" Izuna shouted. "I hate him and I wish that he would just die!"

"Izuna-kun… You two really need to talk this out… It's so out of hand!"

"He's the one out of hand!" Izuna snapped. "He raped me!"

"Otouto…"

Everyone turned their heads to the doorway at Madara's voice.

"What?" Izuna screamed at his brother.

"…" The older Uchiha's eyes watered and he fell to the ground, bowing to his brother as he cried. "Izuna, please forgive me! I am so sorry! Izuna, I love you so much! Please! I love you so much! Forgive me!"

Izuna narrowed his eyes at his brother, but he soon diverted his gaze to his tummy – his baby _would _need a father…

"…Only because of the baby…" Izuna snarled. "If you so much as lay one hand on me again, I'll _never _forgive you."

Madara nodded and smiled weakly – he would do _anything _for Izuna. "I promise, Izuna. You have my word."

Izuna just glared suspiciously at his brother before lying back down and rolling onto his side. He didn't care enough to say anything to anyone else – he just wanted to go back to sleep.

**-XX-**

A few days later, while both Hashirama and Tobirama were out at a parent-teacher meeting, Izuna and Madara were home alone, finally talking out their problems together. Everything was going fine so far, but a loud smash from the kitchen startled them both.

"A-aniki…!" Izuna whimpered, instantly hugging his brother tightly. "W-what's happening?"

"Shh…" Madara hugged his brother, trying to calm Izuna down.

Voices soon sounded and Izuna's eyes welled up in terror – someone was breaking in.

"It's okay." Madara whispered, helping Izuna off the couch and pulling him instead towards the stairs. "I'll protect you. I'll give my life if I have to."

Izuna sobbed and followed his brother upstairs, shaking as he heard the footsteps from downstairs. He instinctively grabbed his brother's hand, squeezing it tightly in fear.

"A-aniki…!" Izuna whimpered again.

"Shh… Just stay calm. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Izuna whimpered when he was pulled into the bedroom.

Madara instantly crossed the room and headed to the window, pushing it open and gesturing for Izuna to approach.

Izuna bit his lip as he stood by his brother, staring out of the window. What was Madara planning? Izuna couldn't get off a roof in his current condition!

"Hide out here, otouto…" Madara whispered. "I'm going to protect you."

The younger Uchiha whimpered and sobbed as Madara helped him climb out of the window, feeling himself become overwhelmed with terror as his brother closed the window once again – how could Madara do this for _Izuna?_

Izuna could only hope that Madara would be okay.

**-XX-**

It's nice to see you again, Hashirama-san."

Hashirama smiled at Tobirama's teacher, Karui. "Yes. What can I do for you today?"

"I am sure that you're sick of having to come down all the time, but I would like to talk about Tobi-kun." Karui said softly, organising her papers.

Hashirama sighed wearily, rubbing his temples. "What has he done now…?"

"He's been working perfectly all year, but now that Izuna-kun is gone, he's back to not doing a single thing. I am very concerned about him. This boy has repeated so many times it's not funny. It's a real concern and it should've been addressed the second the problem begun."

Hashirama closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Tobi, we have talked about this… You promised me that now that you have Izuna-kun in all of your classes, you would do your work!"

"I know I did, aniki, but Izuna won't be coming back to school – so what is the point of doing work when I have no one to do it with?"

"Tobi, I-" Hashirama was interrupted by Karui.

"I would like to show you Tobi-kun's test results for every year that he has been enrolled here." Karui said, reaching into her desk and pulling out several sheets of paper. She slipped them towards Hashirama. "See this? Before this year, every single test was zero per cent – because the test was not once touched. His assignments and homework cannot be graded as not even one word was written on any of them. But every single score this year is a perfect mark – not one wrong answer in _anything. _These units follow on from things taught in the previous years, and this boy didn't even take _notes. _Oral exams – every single year that he has been here without even preparing a sheet – he has passed with flying colours._"_

Hashirama smiled, proud of his beloved brother. "Well, my otouto is a very intelligent boy."

Karui nodded. "He is. This is why we've tried so hard to get him to work. We've tried holding him back – and obviously it's not working. This boy is wasting his time. He's probably one of the smartest people in this school – along with Izuna-kun. Perhaps those two are smarter than even some of the teachers here. This is why we _want _him to work. If he works, we will put him up a grade."

"That-"

"No!" Tobirama whined. "I just want to be with Izuna… I don't care about graduating! I only want to be with Izuna…"

"Tobi, you could be a genius!" Karui pleaded. "Don't waste your time here!"

"Genius or not, that doesn't matter! Just let me stay with Izuna!"

"At this rate, Tobi, Izuna-kun is going to be held back – he's missed too much school."

"Hold him back and I'll repeat, too! Please don't separate us!"

Karui sighed. "All of your potential and you'd rather waste it…"

"Please listen to my brother." Hashirama asked. "He knows what is best for him."

Karui pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. On one condition."

"What would that be?" The older Senju asked.

"I want him to take a test and see if he really is a genius." Karui smiled.

"Can Izuna take it, too?" Tobirama asked.

Karui frowned. "…Yes. I'll come by your home Saturday morning – if that's alright?"

"That is fine." Hashirama smiled as he stood up. "Let's go, Tobi."

Tobirama nodded and followed his brother out of the school and to their car. Neither of them would've ever expected what they were about to find when they would return home.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tobi, wake up." Hashirama shook his brother. "Wake up. We're almost home."

Tobirama yawned and opened his eyes. He looked up at his brother.

"Aniki…" Tobirama whined. "…Still five minutes until home…"

"I know, but you need to get up now."

Tobirama groaned. "…Kay…"

They sat in a comfortable silence for the last couple of minutes. As soon as Hashirama pulled into the driveway, Hashirama spoke.

"Why is Izuna on the roof…?" Tobirama asked, glancing at his brother.

"What?" Hashirama turned confused eyes to the younger.

"Izuna's on the roof." Tobirama said again.

Hashirama frowned. He turned the car off and ran out to the lawn to see if Izuna really was up there. Sure enough, the Uchiha was on the roof, and it looked as if he were crying. The boy looked down just in time to notice Hashirama.

"H-hashi-san!" Izuna sobbed.

"Izu, what's wrong?" Hashirama called.

Before the Uchiha could reply, the window behind him opened and someone helped him back inside the house.

Hashirama's concern grew when he saw shiny red blood coating the hands that had grabbed the young Uchiha. He looked over at the car and bit his lip as he saw that Tobirama had already gone into the house. He ran into the large home, shouting at his brother who was standing in the archway of the living room.

"Tobi, go to your room!" Hashirama called as he ran past his brother, heading straight for his bedroom. "Madara-chan!"

Hashirama had run up the stairs in record time and was now pushing his bedroom door open. He gasped when he saw blood splattered all over the ground and even on some of the walls. His eyes welled with tears as he saw Madara sitting on the bed, bloodied and holding Izuna tightly.

"Madara-chan, what happened?" Hashirama whispered as he drifted over to the two Uchiha.

"People broke in," Madara explained. "I hid Izuna and fought them off myself."

"Are you both okay?"

Madara shook his head. "…I'm hurt…"

"Oh, Madara-chan…" Hashirama frowned. "Where are you hurt?"

"My hands…" Madara whispered back as he glanced at his brother. "…And… my c-chest…"

"Let me have a look." Hashirama immediately reached out to grab his lover's hands. "Izu-kun, please go and call the police."

Izuna nodded and left. Hashirama took Madara's hands carefully, sobbing as he saw a gaping hole in each hand. The cuts and gashes that covered Madara's chest only made things worse.

"How did this happen…?" Hashirama asked.

Madara hung his head. "…I… was protecting my baby brother… They had knives… But no matter what, I couldn't let them near Izu…"

Hashirama shook his head. "Oh, Madara… Shh… I'll go and get some bandages…"

Madara nodded and stayed put as his lover left the room. The only thing that he could think about was how he had not only protected his sibling, but regained the younger's love.

Madara couldn't have been happier than he already was.

**-XX-**

Just a few days later, Tobirama and Izuna's teacher, Karui-Sensei, had arrived at the Senju's residence. She had with her the test that would soon determine Izuna and Tobirama's future.

Tobirama had finished the seventeen page test within forty-five minutes, though it took Izuna almost two-and-a-half hours.

Karui, having used the cheat sheet to work out the answers as quick as possible, soon announced that while Tobirama had scored one-hundred per cent, Izuna had gotten ninety-six per cent which, considering his age and situation, was very impressive as well.

"They are both official geniuses." Karui smiled. "Congratulations."

Hashirama grinned. "That sounds like my Tobi."

"Yes. You should talk to them about their futures. We could graduate them both right now – even put them in college if they so wished."

"I'll talk to them."

Karui bowed to Hashirama before she grabbed her belongings and left.

As soon as Madara came down the stairs, he found both Senju and Izuna sitting at the coffee table, talking happily. The second that Izuna saw him, he let out an excited cry and ran to him before hugging the elder.

Madara couldn't concentrate on what Izuna was saying – he was just glad to have his brother back.

**-XX-**

It was during Izuna's sixth month of pregnancy when his mood swings began. Madara found that, more than anything, Izuna had been crying. He couldn't blame the younger – he would do the same if he were Izuna.

Madara had worked out his feelings towards Izuna's pregnancy, however, and had decided that he wanted to be there for the child he had created. But in order for that to happen, he needed to break up with Hashirama.

The Uchiha could barely contain his sobs as he sat down next to his partner on the couch while the two boys were at Izuna's medical appointment.

"What's wrong, love?" Hashirama asked in concern. Madara was frowning, a sure sign that he needed to talk seriously about something.

"…" Madara wiped at his wet eyes. "…I… I want to break up…"

Hashirama gasped before tears leaked down his cheeks. "W-why…? Haven't I…?"

"H-hashirama…" Madara choked. "…It's… It's not your fault… It's just… that Izuna is going to have a baby, and… I'm its father…"

Hashirama nodded in understanding, but that didn't mean he wasn't heartbroken. "I see… But can't we work something out? Please… I love you so much…"

"I still want to be your friend…" Madara whispered. "…I love you… I couldn't live without you… But I'm going to be a father and I need to be there for Izuna and the baby… Please, try to understand…"

Hashirama nodded, unable to say anything, but the loving embrace that the Senju pulled Madara into spoke for him.

"So you're allowing me…?" Madara whispered.

Hashirama nodded. Madara was just glad that he was going to allow him to fulfil his duty.

"I love you…" Madara whispered as he kissed Hashirama. "Break up sex?"

Hashirama choked on what was a sob and a laugh before he pulled Madara into his lap, ready to make love to the younger for the last time.

**-XX-**

When Izuna and Tobirama came home, they were disgusted to find their brothers on the couch, halfway through a lovemaking session.

Izuna's eyes watered and Tobirama cleared his throat, sensing the distress the smaller male emitted.

"Upstairs…!" Hashirama gasped out, determined to get as much sex as he could. "Now…!"

Madara groaned, agreeing with his lover's wishes. "Go…!"

Tobirama snarled and grabbed Izuna's hand. He pulled the younger upstairs. He was pissed off with his brother for having exposed the younger raven to something like that.

Izuna was silent as he was pushed onto the bed. His face was emotionless, causing Tobirama worry.

"Are you okay?" Tobirama whispered.

Izuna only nodded in reply.

"Izu, are you sure?"

Another nod.

Tobirama sighed in frustration. He stood up and stormed out of the bedroom, leaving Izuna alone.

**-XX-**

Izuna was half asleep when his bedroom door opened an hour later. He groaned and lazily opened an eye.

"Izuna…" Madara's voice floated through the air. "May I talk to you…?"

Izuna yawned and sat up. "Okay."

Madara sat beside his brother, sighing loudly. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, but they didn't fall.

"…I…" Madara licked at his lips. "…I've broken up with the Senju…"

Izuna's eyes widened. "W-what?! B-but you love Hashirama!"

"I know I do..." Madara placed a hand on his brother's stomach. "I love you and my child more, though…"

Izuna's eyes welled with tears at his brother's words. He moved to hug the elder but quickly doubled over in pain as a loud scream erupted from his throat.

"Izuna, what's wrong?!" Madara cried as he grabbed his brother's shoulders in an attempt to steady the boy.

When blood begun to dribble from Izuna's mouth, Madara knew what was wrong. Izuna's baby was arriving.


	11. Chapter 11

Madara's mind was blurred. Everything was happening so fast. All he knew was that he was in Hashirama's car, being driven to the hospital where his brother had been rushed by an ambulance.

"Madara-chan, please calm down…" Hashirama reached over and took the younger's hand. "It's okay."

"I did this to him…" Madara sobbed. "I did this to my baby brother! I'm disgusting!"

"No…" the Senju soothed. "Not at all. No one could have seen this happening."

These words did nothing for the Uchiha, and Madara let out a loud cry as he ripped at his hair.

"Izuna…!" Madara wailed. "Izuna…!"

Hashirama could do nothing but listen to Madara's cries.

**-XX-**

A thick coat of sweat covered Izuna's body as the boy screamed.

"It hurts!" Izuna sobbed. "It hurts!"

"I know it hurts," one nurse soothed as she dabbed at Izuna's sweaty face with a cotton ball, "but you need to keep pushing."

"No! It hurts! Aniki! Aniki!"

"Someone stop the bleeding!" Another nurse shouted.

"I can't! There's too much!"

"He'll bleed to death if the baby doesn't come soon!"

The voices went in one ear and out the other. Izuna couldn't focus on anything other than the unbearable agony he was in.

"Kill me!" Izuna screeched. "Please, kill me! It hurts!"

No one knew what to do – what _could _they do? Izuna was a male – a _pregnant _male. Nothing could have prepared them for this.

"Aniki!" Izuna screamed. "Aniki! S-scared!"

"Izuna, relax!"

"N-no! Aniki!"

Izuna thought that he was already in pain – but that was nothing until something in his stomach felt as if it had just exploded.

"Fuck!" Izuna screamed. "Fuck! It hurts so much! Kill me!"

Blood dribbled out of Izuna's member, causing the nurses' worry to skyrocket.

"Why don't we cut him open?" a nurse suggested in concern.

"Don't! That will only be worse for him in the long run!"

"Then what do we do?!"

"I don't know!"

**-XX-**

Though both Madara and the two Senju had been at the hospital since Izuna was admitted, none of them had heard anything until the next night.

Madara looked up as the surgeon approached, knowing that Hashirama and Tobirama were fast asleep.

"How is he…?" Madara found himself whispering.

The surgeon smiled. "He's stable. The child is fine. A girl. Izuna wants to see you."

Madara nodded and followed the man to Izuna's room. The windy corridors had made the trip seem like hours, but when they arrived, Madara was just glad to be by his brother's side.

"Hi, aniki…" Izuna whispered weakly. He kept his eyes closed and didn't move. "We have a daughter…"

Madara felt his breath catch in his throat as he stepped closer. "Have you seen her…?"

"Mm… She's beautiful… Love you…"

"Love you, too. Try and get some rest…"

Izuna nodded. "Mm…"

Before Madara knew it, Izuna was once again asleep.

**-XX-**

Ten years had passed. Uchiha Chiyuki was a beautiful, polite girl whom everyone loved. She was an A-grade student and had many friends – the girl was full of love.

Chiyuki looked just like her parents. She had Izuna's hair, but Madara's face. Said males loved their daughter with all their hearts, spoiling her and hardly ever being away from her.

Chiyuki – in turn – loved her parents more than anything else in the world.

**-XX-**

"Chiyuki-chan, would you like some more ramen?"

Chiyuki smiled at Hashirama. "Yes, please. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, honey. Mada-chan, more for you?"

Madara looked up and shook his head. Instead, he returned to kissing along Izuna's neck.

Hashirama frowned but didn't say a word – everyone knew that he still loved the Uchiha.

"Chiyuki-chan, are you enjoying your birthday?" Tobirama smiled.

Chiyuki blushed. "Yes, Tobi-kun. I love it."

"A-ah…" Izuna moaned as his brother bit down on his neck. "Aniki, you're making me excited…"

Madara laughed. "Okay. Calm down."

Chiyuki smiled at her parents. "Mommy, do you need another cold shower?"

Everyone burst into laughter – everyone except for a now very red Izuna who was hiding himself in his brother's chest.

"Chiyuki-chan, what makes you say that?" Hashirama chuckled.

"When daddy plays with mummy like that and they don't go to their bedroom, mommy always says that he needs a cold shower."

Tobirama found this hilarious. "Oh, little Izuna! Corrupting your daughter! I know that Madara cannot satisfy you, but keep it in your pants!"

Chiyuki could only wonder what they were talking about. She had a lot of questions for her parents tonight…


End file.
